CJ Hook
Charlotte Jaime Hook, more commonly referred to as "CJ", is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the oldest daughter and child of the current generation's Captain Hook from the fairy tale, Peter and Wendy (and its sequels) and destined to be the next Pirate Captain. In the destiny conflict, CJ aligns with the Roybels as she is unsure about her destiny; she both wants it and doesn't want it. She is currently attending her Legacy Year (otherwise known as her second year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and has no roommate as we speak. Characteristics Personality & Traits * Very iffy about her destiny, she's with and against it. ** She really wants to make her father proud, but also wants to follow her own path. ** She does want to continue the Pirate of her family. * Quiet and tends to keep to self, knowing who her father is, makes it hard for her to make friends. ** She very shy as a result and tends to not tell people who her parentage is due to pass failed friendship makings. * Protective of family, especially her baby brother, Jaiden Hook. * She is best friends with Cougar Lily, but doesn't want to kidnap her - Cougar is trying to convince her that they could make it a big sleepover. ** CJ is not sure about it. Not at all. * Part of her wants to form a legacy where she is a nice pirate that helps the poor. ** Steals only from the rich and gives back to the poor to help them out. *** Something like that. CJ isn't sure what she wants to do with life. Physical Appearance CJ has long buttery-blonde hair, which she often keeps in a ponytail, with a single dark red highlight and grey eyes, with an average skin tone. She wears the colors black and red. Interests & Hobbies Sword Fighting Pirating Adventuring As a pirate by blood, CJ loves going on adventures and finding new things to find. She used to go alone or take her first mate, Soren, but since befriending Fay Fairer, she's started taking the Rainbow Princess. Abilities Skillset She's a freaking pirate, of course, she'll have some wicked awesome fighting/thieving skills or something???? Fairy Tale – Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes :Main article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy Peter and Wendy] How Does CJ Fit Into It? Being the first-born of Captain Hook, the legacy as the next Captain falls directly to CJ, plus, her brother is way too young. Outfits Quotes : "It's hard for me to make friends, many fear my father, Captain James Hook, and that makes it hard for me to make friends." : — CJ : "Call me CJ. Charlotte Jamie makes me feel that I'm in huge trouble." : — CJ Trivia * Her full name is Charlotte Jaime Hook. ** She was named after her paternal grandmother, Charlotte. *** Charlotte is the feminine variation of the name "Charles" and is of French origin; it means "free man". ** She was named after her father, Jamieson. *** Jamie has two forms, male and female, but both mean the same, "supplanter". ** Hook, well, duh family name. * CJ is Herpetophobia, afraid of crocodiles. * CJ's Mirror Blog name is @PirateQueen. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-cj-hook/ CJ's Pinterest] * The name CJ sort of came from the Disney Descendants' CJ Hook. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Neverlandian